A Magical Christmas
by elanor-rigby93
Summary: I really just wanted to write a simple piece about the Christmas holidays when the Golden Trio have families of their own. An extension to the epilogue at the end of HPDH. This is my first post on a website like this. Enjoy


**A Magical Christmas**

It was on this Sunday evening where the soft sound of rain filled the air and the whistling of the cold wind outside was ignored by the three children who sat beside the fireplace and gazed in awe at the newly decorated Christmas tree that stood proudly before them. The youngest of the three squealed with excitement when a large snowflake landed on her tongue and melted into a trickle of hot chocolate.

"Tis I te est istma ree ee eva ad" said the youngest, still sticking her tongue out to catch another enchanted snowflake. Her older brother looked down at her and couldn't help but give it a go, his had the taste of gingerbread biscuits, the smell made him feel happy to be home after his first semester at school. "Dad" he piped, "Will I get to learn this by the end of the school year ? This is brilliant magic"

The figure known as Dad was currently hidden behind an enormous newspaper, its title reading in large black letters "MINISTER OF MAGIC'S ROYAL MISHAP AT ANNUAL CHRISTMAS BALL" underneath in smaller writing he could just make out the words "Weasley Wizards fireworks leave magical dignitaries in _royal fits of laughter"_. All he could see was his father's long legs neatly crossed, exposing a pair of rather festive socks. The paper was smartly folded in half to reveal a rather thin face with a pair of dazzling green eyes behind a pair of round spectacles. He ran his fingers through his thick head of scruffy hair, which was now growing into grey.

"It's a rather complicated spell, son. You wouldn't get to that level of transfiguration until third year, I presume. Your Aunt learnt it in her second year though, she was rather brilliant, I remember one ti-"

His father's anecdote was stopped by the loud bang of the front door. "Harry! Dear, could you come here and give me a hand". Harry stood and made his way to the front. He assumed that it must be his wife hidden behind the swaying mountain of boxes and bags. "Don't let the kids see!" came the same voice. Harry took several boxes to find the face of his dear wife. Her face was round and covered with a smile. This was always her favourite time of year. "Gin" he said with a air of concern "If you insist on buying everything at once, at least put it in the bottomless bag".

She laughed and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Not in the middle of that muggle store. The green one…Harold's, that's the one"

"Harrod's, Dear"

"Don't care. Take these upstairs, I will distract the children". As Harry fumbled up the stairs, Ginny joined her children on the floor. "What's he done this year ?"

"FLAVOURED SNOWFLAKES" cheered the three Potters in unison

"Ablus, keeps eating them" whined James, the middle child. Before another daily "wizarding duel" was to commence between her sons, the mother sent them upstairs to clean their rooms before company arrived. She was responded to with groans and sluggish stomping of three sets of feet. Ginny made way to her own bedroom to find all of her chilren's gifts sprawled across her bed and Harry screwing his face at a packet of pokemon cards. "Hermione told me about these, her parents sent them over for her sons". Harry laughed, "we should jinx them for when Albus plays against Dudley's kids at next week's dinner". Then the two shared their days events whilst the enchanted paper and scissors tried to wrap Lilly's doll dresses in "Incredible Hulk" wrapping paper. "Best get dinner ready before Ron and Hermione arrive".

Meanwhile, in the middle of central London stood a rather tall, large ginger man with two small red headed children under a big, blue umbrella. The father's face was rather confused whilst reading a perfectly handwritten note:

_Ron, _

_Sorry I had to run off early. There was an emergency meeting at work which I had to pop into before meeting Ginny for the children's Christmas shopping. It's a rather busy time for house elves regulation. Many of them are still being over worked as it is, but this time of year its atrocious! I received an owl this_

Ron skimmed through what turned out to be a second by second account for his wife's morning, it then continued to

_I promised Rose and Hugo you would take them out to the city today as a special treat. I left your mobile in your coat pocket as I know you "forget" it so often. Use it, please and call me when you get the chance.  
>Love<em>

_H xo_

"Dad, I'm hungryyyyy". "Dad, I'm thisty"

"We will be having dinner soon"

Ron was trying to look around for a cinema. Toy store. Cave. Anywhere but in the rain

"Get yer foot off me- OUCH"

"_Rose_. Stop tormenting your brother"

"HE IS STANDING IN MY SHADOW. THAT'S MY SPACE"

"IT'S THE EARTH'S SPACE"

"Oi, you two, I'm calling your mother"

Silence

Ron fumbled through his pockets to find a small phone. _Why must muggles insist on making everything so small. Who has fingers that small ?_

"Dad" sighed Rose "Press the green button -Yes, and again- Its meant to make that ringing noise". Suddenly the droll ringing tone changed into his wife's voice.

"Hello, dear"

"Hel-"

"Did the children behave ? Where did you go? Look I have the car, you will have to take the bus. Number 47. The fifth stop"

Her husband opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by the inaudible cries of a house elf. "Oh, no…I have to go. See you at dinner"

Ron looked at the expecting eyes of his two children. It was a ten minutes walk to the next bus stop…a very long ten minutes indeed. Once they had arrived he had heard of every medical ailment known to man. He was glad to get on the bus.

Exhausted, he collapsed into a heap with a child on each side. Rose fell straight to sleep, resting herself on her father's arm. Hugo placed his head on his chest and listened to his father's heart beat. looked across the other side to find a man in oddly dressed attire nod and tip his hat. Ron politely smiled back and looked down at his, now both sleeping children and thought of himself to be the luckiest man alive.


End file.
